Picking Up and Carrying On
by Nix123
Summary: This story starts with Harry and Ginny's wedding. It is after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not a part of or related to the Harry Potter corp., the publishing, or JKR herself.**

**This is my second story so I would appreciate it if you could read and review so I can make it better and know what my readers are thinking about my writings. Also, I prefer to write in short sections and am not good at (but working on) fluff so give me a chance to get warmed up.**

* * *

I look down the aisle and see him, then clutch tighter to my father's arm. This is the day I have been imagining since I was ten and first laid eyes on him. How did I get lucky enough to have him love me back in the same deep, eternal love that I have for him? The music starts and it's our cue, but I don't think that I'm ready. I am ready to be his wife, but not ready to pass those chairs. Passing them for me is accepting that their deaths are real in a way. It was my idea actually. A white chair on the end of each aisle adorned with a gold sash and a simple muggle picture of the person who should have been there, but is not. We are walking, my father and I, passing Colin Creevey then Cedric, Alastor Moody, and Hedwig, who is every bit as important to our lives as the actual humans represented. I am getting even more emotional as we get to the next row up where Ted Tonks's chair is placed next to the one holding his wife. I pass the row of chairs holding my family and the chair on the end where Fred should be sitting. I bring dad to a stop and pull a rose out of my bouquet. Tears start falling as I place it on his chair. I don't know how I can pass this row, let alone the next, but I meet Harry's eyes and see his tears as well, and know that we will get through it together. I continue forward until I am even with the front row. It is empty, but I know they are all there, Lily and James, Remus and Tonks, Sirius, Dobby, Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. Dad hugs me and then my hand meets Harry's and I'm safe. I hand my flowers to Hermione and stand to face the man of my dreams. We vow to honor, love, and cherish each other for all time, and then are pronounced husband and wife entwined together for all time. We kiss for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them and would like them to keep coming! Here is the next installment of the story.**

* * *

As we pulled away from our kiss, the room transformed into a reception hall. The occupied chairs rearranged themselves around tables and guests sitting in them found themselves sitting in their assigned seats. A special table appeared for the wedding party, and the memorial chairs flew to a corner dedicated to telling the story behind why each missing occupant was special. Harry and I found ourselves standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Potter?" my sweetheart asked me as the music started and the guests started gathering around.

"Of course you may, Mr. Potter" I responded as he took my hand and began to led me in the waltz. I realized that it was the same one that Professor McGonagall had taught us before the Yule Ball and started to laugh.

"What's so funny, my darling?" asked Harry.

"This reminds me of Ronald dancing with McGonagall!"

"Oh you're right! We can't let him live that down now can we?" my love said with a twinkle in his eye, one very similar to a prior headmaster we had known. "Love?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Would you mind if I took the chance to remind him?"

"Of course not, Dear," I replied between kisses.

"Oi Ron," Harry called as we twirled, "care to dance?"

"In your dreams Potter!" called back Harry's best man.

"How gross Ronald," I called out not missing a chance to get in on the fun, "I do not dream of dancing with my older brother!"

Ron had no response for that aside from a very red face and ears.

"Has he not gotten past the fact that his best friend is married to his little sister?"

"No but he's going to have to," Harry replied.

"Why's that?"

"Because you, Ginny, are my sun, my moon, and all my lucky stars, and I would not leave you for the world, because you _are_ my whole world and I love you so much that my love for you grows with every beat of my heart," he whispered as he pulled me ever closer and kissed me passionatly as we danced the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I'm back! I know it's been ****_forever_**** since I last posted, but I have been busy and when I got a chance to write I had writer's block so... Anyway, I know it's really short (even for me) but I phasing myself back in and it's gonna start going again. Anywho, I'm not affiliated with J.K. Rowling (my queen) or any of the Harry Potter Corp. so yah. Please keep reviewing and suggesting my work to your fangirl/fanboy friends and enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we going, Harry?" I questioned Harry as we mounted the broom and took off from the party.

"If I told you, I'd have to tickle you," he responded.

"I think the saying is 'I'd have to kill you,'"

"Now why would I kill you? I just went through all that trouble defeating Voldemort just to die myself."

"If you killed _me_, why would _you_ be dead?" I teased knowing the answer.

"Because, my dear Ginevra, you are my whole life and if I killed you, my love, I'd be killing myself."

"I know dear, and it's likewise for me with you. I just like to hear you say that," I admitted.

"I have the feeling that you are still wanting me to tell you our destination, aren't you?" Harry asked with his eyes twinkling in almost the way a dear professor's did.

"Oh Harry, please please _please_ tell me!" I responded giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Ginny love, what good would it do calling it a surprise be if I told you?"

"I'd love you forever!"

"Well in that case, we are going to a place that we can call home, a place where we can be a couple and raise a family, a place called…"

"Where are we going to live? I know that you've been keeping it a secret! I couldn't even get it out of Ron! Is it Grimmauld Place?"

"Ginny dear, if you'd let me finish you would know"

"Harry," I whined, "you're leading me on!" I responded sticking out my bottom lip in a pout.

"I know, but you can see for yourself, because we're here!" he said with his eyes lighting up.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped as we landed on the porch of Potter Manor.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered into my ear as he swept me off of my feet and carried me across the threshold of our new home…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Wow! This is probably my fastest update ever! Anyway, here is the next installment. I would really like to get a few more review; if you could just take like two seconds to tell me whether or not you liked it that would be just fantastic. Thanks!**

* * *

I wake midmorning snuggled against Harry's chest. It still feels just as wonderful to be able to call him mine forever. Each and every day last year, when I would wake up mad he left me, but so completely terrifies, not knowing where he was and whether or not he was safe, and now he's here with me and never going to ever leave me again.

I reach up to give him a kiss and feel his lips form a smile under mine as his arms tighten around me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter," he says opening his gorgeous green eyes, the ones that still make my heart flutter.

"Good morning, my sleepyhead," I respond reaching up and running my hand through his dark hair, which could not get any messier if it tried.

"What time is it, love?"

"It's six."

"Then why am I the 'sleepyhead'? We normally don't get up for at least another half an hour."

"Well, I was up before you, therefore you, sir, are the sleepyhead."

"Since you're up so early, I think you may have a little time to cuddle with you sleepyhead," he reasoned while resting his cheek on top of my head.

"I don't know about that," I responded leaning away so that I could look at him.

"Why not?" he questioned

"Because, I was thinking that you deserve a nice big breakfast to get you through today before the weekend and because my mother says that I'm not feeding you enough, and because I am tired of cereal. So, what do you think?"

"How am I supposed to pass up one of your breakfasts?"

"That's what I thought," I said lifting myself off of the bead and pulling one of his old Gryffindor Quidditch sweatshirts over my tee-shirt and shorts.

Several minutes later after hearing the shower turn off; I heard Harry's feet pad down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Smells wonderful, Gin," Harry says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, looking at the pan over my shoulder.

"Whatcha making?" he asks right at the moment when I get a whiff of his cologne. The smell makes my stomach roll and I take off sprinting for the loo with Harry on right my heals.

"Ginny, are you okay, love?" he asks as he holds my hair back.

"Ugh, no," I respond before retching again into the toilet.

When I'm done, Harry helps me clean myself off and leads me to the bedroom, where he makes me get back in bed. He then leaves and brings me back a roll of crackers, a ginger ale, and a bucket.

"I must have gotten the flu," I sighed.

"I can't miss work today, so I'm calling Mum to come and take care of you," Harry said, his eyes full of concern.

"No, don't call Mum," I said scooting down under the covers, "I'll be fine, it's probably just the stomach flu. I will probably be better by the time you get home."

"Are you sure, Gin?"

"Yes, Harry, I'll be fine."

"Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Can you call Gwenog and tell her that I won't be at practice today since I'm sick?"

"Of course, love," he said stooping to kiss my forehead, "I love you. Feel better and floo me if you need anything at all. I know I said I couldn't miss today, but if you need…"

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"I will be fine," I say sternly looing him in the eye.

"Alright, I love you and I'm just a handful of floo powder away."

"I know and I love you too."

I watched him leave the room, and after hearing him talk to Gwenog through the fireplace, I heard him apparate to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next installment. Hope you guys enjoy and spread the word. Also let me know if you have any critiques. **

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione called out, "Are you here?"

"In the kitchen," I responded curious as to why Hermione was here. I mean it is her lunch hour, but she normally just eats at her desk so that she can get more work done, Merlin love her.

"Hey, Gin," says my best friend as she enters the kitchen, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am, but how did you know that I was sick?"

"Harry is all worried. Ron came down at nine and said that Harry has been driving him crazy by going on and on about whether or not he should come home to check on you, or take the day off, or just let you be."

"Well I should be glad that my husband's concerned about me," I giggled, "if not overprotective of me."

"Yes, he is overprotective. He came down to my office about five minutes ago to ask me if I would come and check on you, because he was afraid that you would get mad at him for being too overbearing."

"I would have thought it was sweet, but I can see his worry with how I can be sometimes."

"You never answered my question, though."

"Which was?"

"Are you doing better?"

"Yes, it's odd though."

"What's odd," Hermione questioned as she took a seat at the table across from me.

"This morning I felt fine, until I smelt Harry's cologne. The smell just sent my stomach rolling and it was all I could do to get the bathroom, but now I feel perfectly fine."

"Gin," Hermione said as I could see the wheels turning in her head, "Do you have any other symptoms? Did anything else; any other smells make you sick?"

"Well, yesterday I was going to make eggs after Harry left for work, but I had to throw them away because the smell was just awful. And, umm, no, I think that's all."

"Ginny."

"What?" I asked not liking the look on her face.

"Come on Ginny," Hermione said grabbing my hand and dragging me from the table, "I think I know what's wrong with you!"

"Hermione, why are we standing in my bathroom?" I asked while tapping my foot and watching my crazy friend flipping through "The Big Book of Household Spells."

"Ginny, when did you get your last gift?"

"What 'gift'"

"You know," she said looking at me expectantly, "your monthly?"

"Umm, I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"Ginny?"

"What, Hermione?

"Ginny," she said incredulously, "Different smells have been making you ill and you don't remember when you had your last monthly…"

"Merlin's Beard…" I said finally coming around to understand what she had been suggesting, "I… I… Do you really think? I mean…"

"Gin there is only one way to find out," Hermione said stepping away and showing me the page she had turned to which was titled "A Witch's Guide to Preforming an Accurate Pregnancy Test."

"Well?" questioned Hermione, "Hello? Ginny? You there? You're worrying me. Ginny, are you okay?"

"Yah, it's just… It's just a big shock. I mean we weren't trying, but we weren't preventing anything, and… And I feel really stupid not putting the pieces together."

"You're not stupid," Hermione assured me, "Do you want me to perform the spell on you, or do you want to do it yourself?"

"You do it, Hermione. I don't trust myself. I'd be likely to do it wrong knowing me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I want you to do it."

"Okay," responded Hermione, "Let me just read over this… Okay you ready?"

"Yes," I said having gotten over the shock and actually getting kinda excited, "Go for it Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, I'm back. I know that tis chapter is shorter than usual, but adding on, I feel, would take away from it as a whole. Please keep letting me know what your thinking about the chapters. Thanks and enjoy!**

Around five I hear Harry apparate into the front parlor and start to make his way upstairs. I run the brush through my hair one last time and adjust my outfit; it's one of Harry's favorite. Watching in the mirror, I see the bedroom door open and Harry's head peek in.

"You must be feeling better, love," he says looking intrigued as he opens the door the rest of the way and crosses the room to hug me.

"Yes, much better," I respond turning around in his embrace to face him, "Thank you for sending Hermione to check on me. I think it was very sweet how concerned you were for me."

"I'm just glad that you're feeling better, Gin."

"I have a surprise for you," I say looking up into his face.

"A surprise, for me?" he says, tilting his head.

"Yes," I say, struggling to keep hold my excitement while I step out of his arms, "close your eyes and put out your hands."

Once he has done this, I take his hands, turn them over, and place them against my lower belly and hold them there with my hands.

"Open," I say grinning ear to ear. Harry opens his eyes, and finds his hands against my stomach. "You're going to be a daddy," I say.

It only takes before he's kissing me and spinning me in his arms. When we stop, I look up and see the biggest, goofiest grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

"How did I get such a perfect man?" I think myself as I lie curled against Harry, listening to his breathing and feeling his strong chest against my back. He spent all day worrying about me and since I told him that I'm pregnant only five hours ago, his protectiveness has increased tenfold. I know that I probably won't find this so sweet come another week or so, but right now I can't help thinking about how adorable it is that he has jumped at every little thing. He found my fuzzy socks for me when over dinner I mentioned that my feet were cold, and he completely tossed out his cologne, after remembering what the scent of it did this morning, even though he could have just put it away for a few months. I know that he has always wanted a family of his own, after how he grew up, and how special this is for him makes it even more so for me.

"Ginny?" Harry said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you, for saying 'yes,' for marrying me, and for giving me this amazing little gift," he said resting his hand against my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Two chapter in one day! Wow! I must really love you guys. Here is the next chapter of the story and it's way longer than the last so... Please keep reading and if you can, please also review so I know what you are all thinking. Other than that, please just enjoy!**

* * *

"Gin?" asks Harry, leaning against the doorway to the loo, where I am currently brushing my teeth for what seems like the hundredth time this morning, "Are you sure you want to go today, I mean what is missing one Sunday?"

"No, I still want to go. Mum will track us down if we don't and I don't think I can wait another week to tell them. Anyway, I feel much better now; I think that anti-nausea potion is kicking in and as long as it lasts until about noon I'll be fine, because it goes away around that time."

"Alright, love," he says, "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Yes, could you please find my shoes for me?" I say moving from the sink and over to give him a kiss.

"Which ones?"

"The black flats, please. I think they are actually down stairs in the kitchen," I say, while changing from my sweatpants into my nice jeans.

"I'll go get them and meet you in the living room when you're ready so we can floo over."

"I'll just be a minute," I reply, kissing him one more time.

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

About five minutes later, Harry and I floo over to the Burrow and into the mass chaos that is my family.

"They're here, Mum," calls Ron, getting up from the couch where he was sitting next to Hermione and crossing the room to come harass us, "What are you two doing being late? Oh, wait I probably don't want to know."

"Hey, Ron" responds Harry, hugging his best friend.

"Where have you two been?" calls mum, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," responds Harry sheepishly, "We were just running late this morning."

"Oh dear," says my mother, coming over to hug us, "You know that you don't have to call me that. Also, there are snacks in the kitchen for when you get hungry and dinner should be ready around four. Now everyone else is in the living room, so hurry yourselves over there."

"Yes, mum," we respond.

"Oh and Harry dear, Teddy's here," says Mum as she heads back into the kitchen, knowing that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I could sit in here and talk for hours, but if Teddy is here, then Harry will instantly have to go find him.

"Gin, is it okay if I go find Teddy?" asks Harry.

"Yes, dear, go get him," I say kissing Harry's cheek and then giving him a little shove towards the door, "I'm sure he will be very excited to see you."

"Since when do you have to get permission from my sister to do things?" asks Ron following Harry out of the room.

"How have you been?" asks Hermione, getting up from the couch and hugging me, then falling in step with me as I follow the boys to the living room.

"I'm fine as soon as the clock strikes noon or the anti-nausea potion kicks in, but before that it's terrible."

"I assumed that when you and Harry were late it was because of that," Hermione says smiling at me and squeezing my arm.

"Yes, Harry wanted us to stay home so that I could rest, but I couldn't keep it a secret for a whole week more," I say crossing through the doorway and absent mindedly rubbing my stomach.

"I think you should be more careful with your hands if you want to keep it a secret until dinner," Hermione whispers in my ear.

I look up and make eye contact with Andromeda, who gives me a knowing smile and starts to cross the room.

"Congratulations, Ginny," she says into my ear, while she embraces me in a warm hug, "How long have you known?"

"Only since Friday," I whisper back, "How could you tell?"

"As a mother I can see it on your face when you touch your belly. If I were you and wanted to keep it quiet until dinner, the time I assume you are planning to tell everyone, I would keep a safe distance from Molly. It won't take her but a second to know; I'm surprised that she didn't know right away."

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

I feel Harry squeeze my hand under the table and I squeeze back. He leans over to whisper in my ear,

"Are you ready to tell them?"

"Now's as good a time as ever I suppose."

"Oi! What are you two whispering about?" George shouts down the table at us, "Don't need to get a room now do you?" he continues while getting a nice smack in the head from Angelina, sitting next to him holding little Fred.

"Actually," Harry says, addressing the whole table, "Ginny and I have an announcement."

"I'm pregnant!"

The entire table erupts.

Molly starts crying, gets up from the end of the table, and runs over to engulf Harry and me in a huge, wet, extremely enthusiastic hug.

"Congratulations," call Fleur, holding baby Victoire.

"Better run now, Harry," teases Bill.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Harry," comes from George, who gets another whack from his wife.

"Arthur," cries Mum finally releasing us, "we're going to be grandparents again!"

"You all need to thank Hermione," I announce wanting to get out of the spotlight, "I just thought I had a bad case of the stomach flu."

The table bursts out in laughter and calls of how only I could mistake a pregnancy with the stomach flu. I lay my head against Harry's shoulder. It is so real now that my family knows. Harry and I are going to be parents. We, the two of us, are going to have a baby. I rub my tummy and smile, the reality setting in, then look up and see Harry watching me, smile on his face and in his eyes. This is our family: me, Harry, this baby, and this crazy table of people we love. We have told them all, but there are still two people who need to know…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I am back with another update. This one is short, but like chapter six, has a lot of emotional value. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"Mum, Dad, Harry and I are going to head home," I announce.

"We are?" asks Harry, who is next to me on the couch with my feet under one leg and Teddy on the other.

"Yep, come on love. I have another stop to make before it gets too late and I'm tired anyway," I respond, wiggling my feet out from under Harry's leg and standing up.

"All right, dear," Harry replies, turning to hand Teddy over to Andromeda, "Bye, bye Teddy, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Bye 'arry," responds Teddy waving.

"See you all next week," I call out to everyone as I take Harry's arm and head towards the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I tell him, "There are still two people that we have to tell."

"Who…?" Harry starts to ask, but his words are lost as we start to spin in the sensation that only appararting can produce.

When our feet meet the ground, we are standing at the entrance to the graveyard of Godric's Hollow.

"Ginny," Harry whispers.

I conjure up a large bouquet of flowers and push the gate open. We start forward, both knowing exactly where to go without thinking, as if being drawn by an unseen force. I feel Harry sigh beside me as we step up to the white marble grave that reads "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." I kneel down onto the ground and pull Harry down beside me. He puts his arm around me, as I lay my head on his shoulder and take a moment to find the words. It is so important for me to be here with Harry. It is just the same to me as telling my own parents, and even though I am sure Lily and James already know and have been looking down at us, I need to do this. I need to tell my mother-in-law and father-in-law our fantastic news.

"Hello Lil- Mum," I start, feeling Harry rest his head against mine and a hot tear drop fall into my head, "Hey Dad. Harry and I would umm… We would like you to know that you two are going to be grandparents.

"And even though you can't be here physically for them, we want you to know that the baby will always know that you both love him or her very much," continues Harry, knowing somehow that that was what I wanted to say also. He takes another minute and then continues, "I love you mum and dad, and," he continues his voice cracking, "I miss you every day…"

"Thank you, James and Lily… Mum and Dad, thank you for this wonderful man. He saves me every single day," I finish, hot tears now pouring down my face, tears for a couple that I never met, but know and feel near me each and every day.

Harry and I stay kneeling at the grave for a while longer, feeling both James and Lily's presence and knowing that they were are here with us. After a bit, we get up and leave after resting the flowers on the grave to let everyone know that the people buried there were still loved and missed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, here is the next chapter. If you have time please review and let me know what you think, because I am not sure that I love this chapter as much as the rest, so please let me know if it's okay or not. Thanks.**

* * *

"Gin, Ginny love," I hear Harry say, "Ginny, I'm leaving for work. I left you toast in the kitchen."

I left him shake me gently one more time before I open my eyes and look at him.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up and realizing that I really slept in.

"It's almost eight," Harry replies, "I didn't want to wake you, but I know that you have to talk to Gwenog today."

"Oh, right," I reply remembering how I couldn't put off telling her any longer, since it is Tuesday and I already missed three practices due to being "sick." "Thank you, love," I tell Harry.

"You're welcome, Gin" he says, stooping to kiss me goodbye.

"Have a nice day at work," I tell him, wrapping my arms around him and looking into his green eyes. I pull him down for one more kiss and then let him go.

"I will. See you later, love. Good luck telling Gwenog."

I watch him leave and then get up to get ready. Gwenog is not going to be happy about losing me for the season, but she's just going to have to get over it. I tug on my jeans and throw on an old shirt, then head down to the kitchen. Harry had, being the amazing husband he is, left out toast and a glass of the anti-nausea potion for me. I take the glass and in one quick swig finish it off. It tastes terrible, but is better than puking my guts out. I pick up the toast and eat it as a walk through the house looking for shoes. Most girls keep their shoes in a nice row in their closet, but mine are all over the house from where I kick them off and leave them.

Once I find my shoes, I sigh, knowing that I can't put off telling Gwenog that I'm pregnant and can't play. I know that she will be happy about it eventually, but it might take a while. I might get lucky and have her blame Harry though. That would actually be kind of funny, as they already butt heads. I think of Gwenog coming after Harry and blaming him for taking away her best chaser as I head out the front door and onto the front stoop, from which I apparate into the locker room of the Holyhead Harpies.

Within seconds of my feet touching the ground, I hear her.

"Well there she is!" Gwenog calls, entering the locker room.

"Hey Gwenog," I say.

"Is my best chaser better?"

"About that… Can I talk to you in private?"

"Okay, everyone out!" cries Gwenog, and once everyone is out, she turns to me, "What is this about Potter?"

"Well… You are going to have to find a new chaser, because I am out for at least this season…"

"What?!" cries Gwenog, the words barely out of my mouth, "What do you mean I might have to find a new chaser? Is Harry making you quit? Are you now too delicate to play quidditch? He needs to stop being so protective…"

"I'm pregnant," I say over her, cutting her off.

"You're what?" Gwenog says blinking and for once not knowing what to say.

"I am going to have a baby," I say slowly.

"Well, congratulations!" cries Gwenog, throwing herself at me with almost the same enthusiasm that Hermione had.

"Thank you. I am so glad that you are not mad at me," I say relieved that Gwenog's response was the opposite of what I had expected.

"How could I be mad? It's like the team is going to get their very own mascot!"

"If that's the way you want to put it…"

"Let's go announce it to the team!"

"Well, the thing is, Harry and I don't want the "Daily Prophet" getting ahold of the news until we are ready so can you, um, keep it quiet?"

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I am so sorry it's been so long, but I have been super busy. I hope that you are still enjoying the story and in turn enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

"Ginevra Potter?" calls the witch holding the door to the exam rooms open, causing everyone who hadn't already noticed our presence to turn and look at us. I take Harry's arm as we stand and walk over to the door. "This way," she says leading us down a hall and into exam room 3. "The Healer will be in shortly, but before then, I need a urine sample," she instructs, handing me a cup. "The loo is through this door," she tells me motioning to a door in the corner of the room, "and when you are done just put it the cup in the compartment in the wall."

I do as she says, and then hop up on the examination table and playfully kick Harry's knee, as he sits in a nearby chair.

"You can't sit still, can you?" Harry teases.

"I am just so excited! Aren't you?"

"I thought you hated going to the healers."

"This is different!"

"I know, love," He says taking my hand, "This is very different."

At that moment, the door opens and the healer walks in, "Ginevra Potter?" she asks, pushing her grey hair back up into her bun while consulting her chart.

"Yes," I respond.

"Well, I must have the right room," she says looking up and seeing Harry and me, "It's a pleasure and an honor to be attending to you Mrs. Potter. My name is Healer Lucy Stout."

"Thank you, but we are just like all of your other patients."

"I see…" she says sitting on a rolling stool and looking at the chart again. "As this is your first child, I would like to explain how appointments go. You will always be asked for a urine sample, which is added to a potion. The potion then will give me all of the information to examine. Once I am done looking at the results, I will come back into the exam room to consult with you. After going over the potion results, I will do measurements and answer any of you questions. I might also perform some diagnostic spells to get a better look at the development of the fetus and such," Healer Stout looks at us, "Any questions over that bit of information? I know it seems like a lot, but it will become second nature."

"I think we are good with that," I say looking at Harry, and then back to the healer.

"Alright then, let's get started," Healer Stout says. "Everything looks great. There is nothing that concerns me. You are eight weeks along, so you should start showing in two to four weeks, but it could be longer, it just depends. I do not need to do any diagnostic spells today, since you are early on in your pregnancy, so now I want to take the time to answer any questions you may have."

"How much longer am I going to have morning sickness?" I ask hoping it's not going to be much longer.

"It's different for every woman and every pregnancy, but for the majority of women it ends around the twelfth week or so."

"Ugh!" I sigh, "four more weeks!"

"Yes, I can say it isn't pleasant, but there are ways to combat it."

"I have been taking an anti-nausea potion. Is that safe?"

"Yes, anti-nausea potions are fine; it's when you start trying to use spells and such that it gets dangerous. Anything else?"

"Umm, did you mention my due date by any chance?"

"Oh no, dear, I nearly forgot!" Healer Stout exclaims flipping back through my chart. "According to the potion your due date is April seventeenth. Of course the chances of you delivering on this exact day are slim; we will be expecting the baby's arrival around this time."

"That seems so far away," I think out loud.

"Oh, don't worry. The time will breeze right by. If those are all of your questions…"

"Umm, I have one," Harry says timidly.

"Yes?" responds Healer Stout, turning to fully address my husband.

"I was just wondering, um uh, in the muggle world, well, they can tell the gender at a certain point… I mean we haven't discussed this, but if we wanted could we find out at some point before the birth?" Harry finally gets out.

"Why of course! I can tell you today if you want!"

"Really?" Harry and I say together, equally amazed at the knowledge the potion possessed.

"Yes, the potion we use gives us pretty much all the information regarding your pregnancy, so yes we would be able to tell you the gender starting at around two weeks gestation."

"That's amazing," I hear Harry whisper.

I turn to him, knowing that if he asked, then he must really want to know. "Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"You want to know don't you?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you want to dear."

I look him directly in the eyes and can tell it is truly burning a hole in his mind and truthfully, I want to know now rather than wait. After a moment, I turn to Healer Stout, "We would like to know the gender of our baby today."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone, I am here again with another update. A little side note before you read is when a pregnant woman "pops" it means her stomach has finally grown to look pregnant and this often happens suddenly or overnight. Please let me know how you feel about the new chapter: if you like it or if you don't. I want this to be a good story so just keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!**

* * *

"Oh, Ginny look at you!" squeals Hermione, running from the kitchen doorway to hug me as I step out of the fireplace. "You popped!"

"I know! Finally!"

"When did it happen? I just saw you Friday!"

"Last night I still just looked bloated, but when I woke up this morning… It was just there!"

"How far along are you again?"

"Like twenty-two and a half."

"Hermione, where did you go dear?" I hear Mum call from the kitchen.

"One moment Mrs. Weasley," Hermione calls back taking my arm and starting towards Mum's voice, "So where is Harry?"

"The Ministry owled; there was something urgent that they needed him to attend to. He will be here later," I finish as we cross through the threshold.

"Hermione, could you get the soup onto the stove to cook and..." Mum says, turning. "Oh, Ginny!" she cries seeing me, "Look at you dear!"

"Yes, Mum, I know."

"Congratulations!" she says engulfing me in a hug, then stepping back, "May I?" she asks indicating to my stomach.

"Of course, Mum."

"Have you felt any movement yet?" asks Hermione, curiously from her place at the stove.

"Yah, a bit of fluttering and a kick or two, but nothing significant."

"Yes, you should be able to start feeling kicks from the outside in another few weeks," Mum tells me, giving my belly a final pat. "Where is Harry? I shouldn't expect he has gone out back to play Quidditch with the boys has he?"

"No, he had some Ministry business to attend to."

"I thought as much. He hasn't left your side lately, sweet boy."

"He is wonderful, isn't he," I sign mainly to myself, but loud enough for Molly to hear.

"Why don't you go out back and help keep Fleur company?"

"Don't you need any help in here Mum?"

"No, dear, you go rest."

"Alright, Mum."

"Hermione, dear, you can go to I have this under control."

"Are you sure Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, you two go outside and enjoy the day."

"Hey guys!" Angelina, who is on a broom circling above, calls to us as we start walking across the yard towards the game.

"Hi, Angie," I yell into the air, watching her dodge a bludger.

"Wait one sec, guys," she yells back to us while speeding towards the hoop. She scores a few seconds later and proceeds to touch down on the ground in front of us. "My, my, my Gin have we grown in the past week or what?" she says laughing and raising an eyebrow. I nod and she bends to rub my stomach, "Hi baby, mummy and I are gonna teach you how to be the best little chaser aren't we?"

"Not if Harry has any say," I laugh, "and anyway, I though Fred was going to be a chaser."

"Well there are three chasers on each team and George says that Fred is going to be a beater like he is."

"I think George has taken one too many bludgers to the head."

"Hey! I heard that!" shouts my brother in my ear causing me to jump.

"Well you have!" I say back.

"Well I may have taken a bludger or two to the head, but at least I have self-control at the table if you know what I mean," he says, elbowing me and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Be nice to your sister!" Angelina scolds, smacking him upside the head. "At least she has a life in her belly; all you have in yours is firewhiskey!"

"Oh come on baby," he says wrapping his arms around her, "I do not have a whiskey belly," he says acting hurt.

"You're a git!" replies Angelina, as she struggles to get free causing all of us to laugh.

"Hey Ginny, where's Harry?" asks Ron coming across the field towards us along with the rest of my brothers.

"He's at work doing something important."

"Well why wasn't I owled?"

"I guess you're not important enough."

"That hurts me, sis," he replies clutching his chest and coming to stand next to Hermione.

"Supper is ready!" mum calls from the kitchen.

I am sitting at the table halfway through my soup, when I feel warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Harry."

"Aw come on! You are no fun," he says planting a kiss on my head and then taking the seat next to me.

"Oh Harry, dear, you must be starving," fusses mum hurrying to get up from her seat at the table.

"Molly, thank you, but I can get myself a plate."

"No dear, you must be tired; working on a Sunday! What is the Ministry thinking!?" cries my mother, getting up and fixing a heaping plate of food for my husband.

"Thanks Molly."

"You're quite welcome, dear."

The table falls back into its constant buzz. Harry takes my hand under the table as we eat. Later, we all find ourselves in the den. I sit as close as I can next to Harry without getting a glare from Bill, who it still protective of me. He puts his arm around me and I lay my head against his shoulder. We go with the topic of conversation, until it is turned towards us.

"Are you two going to find out ze baby's gender?" asks Fleur.

"Um," says Harry, looking at me. I nod, and he continues, "We already found out…" This gets everyone's full attention.

"What?" questions Mum and Hermione at the same time.

"Well, what eez et?"

"We are having a baby boy!" I say, smiling and looking into Harry's eyes.

"Another grandson!" Mum cries, tears flowing down her face as she goes to hug us.

Cries of "Congratulations" fill the room.

Once mum has gotten her fill of hugs and returned to her seat, Hermione asks "Have you chosen a name yet?"

"He is going to be James Sirius," Harry says proudly.

"With the legacy of those two names you two might be in for it," says Ron seriously. The room burst into laughter, half over the comment and half over the way Ron delivered the line.

"We just might be," I say.

"Better not let him get ahold of the cloak and map!" calls Hermione.

"Oh yes, he is not getting those," says Harry, "not on my life and not with his namesake!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I've had a bit of writer's block, but I'm back. Here is the next installment of "Picking Up and Carrying On." It's kind of short, but I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. If you could take just a moment to review that would be great! Please just keep reading! Thanks!**

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" I cry, as Harry and I walk into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Happy Christmas, Dear," Mum says hurrying to take the big bag of gifts from Harry and proceeding to add them to the growing pile under the tree in the sitting room. "Have a seat anywhere. We are just waiting for George and Angelina, before we start dinner."

Harry pulls the chair across from Hermione out for me and then taking the seat next to me.

"Mum," whines Ron, who is sitting next to Hermione, "can we please just go ahead and eat already? I mean we were all here on time. It's George and Angie's fault that they are not here!"

"Honestly Ronald, do you ever stop thinking about food?" Hermione scolds before Mum even has a chance to open her mouth. "They will be here any minute! I do not think that you will perish before then!"

Just as soon as the words are out of her mouth, Angelina appears in the kitchen doorway with little Fred in her arms. "Sorry we're late!" she announces, "George and I had some last minute gifts to wrap and someone wasn't too happy about the lack of attention mummy and daddy were paying to him."

"Finally! We can eat!" cries Ron diving for the turkey in the middle of the table.

"You would have thought that he's been starved," sighs Hermione, causing me to giggle.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGH

"Scoot over, Potter!" I say, squeezing onto the couch next to Harry, who is holding the recently arrived Teddy.

"We are going to have to get the family a bigger couch, aren't we?" laughs Hermione, taking a seat on Ron's lap, as there is nowhere left to sit.

"With the family growing at this rate, we may need to expand the whole Burrow!" laughs Angelina, finding a spot at George's feet, who is holding a sleeping Fred.

"Is everyone in here?" asks Mum, who receives nodding heads and several "yeses." "Alright then," she says, picking up a gift from the top of the pile, "the first gift is for Bill."

We proceeded to exchange gifts until the floor is bare beneath the tree and each of us has a spall pile of gifts and were wearing this year's sweater from Mum.

"Ron did you not put Hermione's gift under the tree?" I ask, having noticed that Hermione had received gifts from everyone except my brother.

"Well I wanted to save it for last," Ron responds, shifting Hermione off of his lap and standing up, getting everyone's total attention. "Close your eyes, Hermione," he instructs, reaching into his pocket and shifting down onto one knee.

I glance across the room and make knowing eye contact with Fleur and Angie. Mum already has tears running down her face.

"Hermione?" Ron says softly, causing Hermione to open her eyes, which widen at the sight. "Will you marry me?" he asks, opening the ring box and showing a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring.

I don't think that I have ever seen Hermione at such a loss of words as she vigorously nods her head and Ron slides the ring on her finger. I look at Harry, remembering when he proposed, and hear him whisper, "It's about time he asked," in my ear, causing me to giggle.

"Oi Ronald!" calls George, breaking the romantic spell, "you put the ring on the wrong hand!" Ron turns bright red as we all, including Hermione, laugh at him as he scrambles to fix his mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay readers, I am back. I am sorry it's been a while since the last update, but I have been super busy with school, so this chapter is a tad bit shorter than usual. Please if you have time review with one word that describes what you think of the story so far. Thanks!**

* * *

_"The Potters are Preggers!_

_The Potters have confirmed the rumors! Ginevra Potter, chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and wife of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, has confirmed that she is indeed pregnant. The first rumors flew when Ginny missed quidditch practices for an 'unknown' illness and then spiked again when she announced that she would be taking a leave of absence for personal reasons from her position on the team. When we asked Ginny why she hid the pregnancy for so long she said, "Harry and I wanted to keep it to ourselves and our family so that we could share in the joy privately, but it's getting to hard to hide.' Harry also added that he and Ginny are very excited, but would like to keep their privacy. They would not share with us whether or not they knew of the baby's gender, but did tell us that the due date is April 17th."_ I finish reading to Hermione, who is sitting across from me.

"Wow they actually got the facts right!"

"I know, but that's because we refused to speak with Rita Skeeter."

"Ron and I need to announce our engagement. They have already taken notice and only been a week!"

"I saw the picture of the ring next to an article yesterday," I say laughing at Hermione's face.

"Yes and that article was by Rita Skeeter," she says fiddling with her ring. "How did you get the Prophet to send a different reporter?"

""Harry and I send a letter saying that we had an announcement and would like to publish it through the prophet, but would not allow Skeeter to do the article."

"That's smart, Gin. I'll have to do that when Ron gets back."

"I wonder where they are," I say sighing.

"I know. He loves his job, but it worries me."

"I hate it! I don't care what the other wives say, I am never going to get used to him leaving," I say thinking of how I had woken at two this morning to find Harry quickly packing a small bag. When I asked what he was doing, he handed me the letter from the Ministry saying that he was summoned on an secret auror mission.

"I got Ron's owl this morning four hours after he left! He couldn't even say good-bye since we don't live together."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should be glad that Harry was able to say good-bye just in case..."

"Don't talk like that," scolded Hermione.

"I know, but I've almost lost him so many times. It takes me back to last year when I didn't know if he was okay for months, but now it's worse, because we have James and I want my family with me!" I burst into tears and Hermione puts her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "Stupid hormones!"

"Shhh, Ginny, Shh," she says rocking me a bit, "you're fine."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just fell like I can't even control how I feel anymore and with this being the first time he's had to leave since, since..."

"I know, I... Did you feel that?!" she exclaims, looking down at my stomach.

"Oh my gosh! He kicked! It was a real kick!" I cry, "Could you feel that?"

"Yes I did!" Hermione says turning to address my stomach, "Hi James. Can you hear me baby? It's your auntie Hermione. Hi baby, Hi."

Her talking was addressed with another firm kick, which caused Hermione's face to light up and me to giggle at her awe.

"Harry's gonna be mad he missed this!" says Hermione.

"What did I miss?" asks Harry, standing in the doorway with Ron peaking over his shoulder.

"Harry!" I exclaim, getting up and rushing to hug him as Hermione went for Ron. "You're home so soon!"

"Yah, we were called to take care of some rouge death eaters, but when they saw that we had found them, they just sort of surrendered," he says shrugging.

"We expected some more drama, but since they just came quietly, we were able to come home," added Ron.

"So, what did I miss?" Harry asks again.

"Talk to James," I say, putting his hand on my belly.

"Okay," he says crouching down to face my tummy, "hello James. How is my big boy today? It's your daddy. Did you and mummy miss me?"

Harry's last question receives a firm kick and Harry's face completely lights up...


End file.
